Angel From The Sky?
by XOKiyokoAoiXO
Summary: KaiPOV: After putting that jacket on it maybe just too big and long on her, it made her look cute she zipped it up so it wouldn't reveal anything she stands up to notice that she's short, short for a girl but I guess it made her cuter… don't tell this to anyone or I will kill you...
1. WTF?

**Disclaimer: Nope I still don't own beyblade... **

**Enjoy the story and yeah apologies for any mistakes. :3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: WTF**

Looking into the mirror all I see is a dark brunette girl with dark brown eyes with slightly tanned skin from her last holiday from Barcelona. Well that's me… there isn't much about me except the fact people think I'm this hard-core hipster when I'm not, I might dress in big tops and leather jackets but I do have a girly side to myself you know. Walking into my bed-room after blow-drying my shoulder-length hair I sit myself on my bed. Back to school after the weekend which went by so quickly, I look at the clock to just see 9:22PM hoping that I'll get a good sleep, I snuggle myself in my thick furry blanket while I'm in my favourite white silk shoe-string dress, just slightly shorter then my knees.

Well I'm an 18 year old girl going through college studying Psychology mainly to be a Psychologist but I have a long way to go. I really hate this life, I'm on my own in this world but I'm still standing on my feet, I guess it's because I'm lonely with hardly nothing. Afterwards I close my eyes I move my feet since it became a habit that I move my feet until I'm comfortable, getting into a comfortable position I try to fall asleep as fast as I can.

It feels like it's been hours later since I keep tossing and turning, sighing in frustration I open my eyes to see the alarm clock to only see blue around me. Seriously I don't know about you but I'm starting to feel a gasp of air whipping past me until I turn around expecting to have my face in my pillow I open my eyes to then see a city below me! And I'm falling into the city! Oh my god this is not funny! This is a dream this is fake this, this is not real! It never could be! It's all cartoon for Pete's sake!

Looking at my arms since I'm waving them in front of my like a handicap I suddenly noticed my skin is snow as snow white, tinted with some colour so that I'm not pale **(Kai complexion). **I'm still in my pyjama dress but it's so breezy just being in panties! Shit I should have worn a bra tonight! Keeping them in place I hold my chest in place until something seems unsure, why the hell do I feel bigger than before? Oh god, please don't tell me that I didn't. Don't think like that Valentina.

The only question that ran through my mind was _when will I land?_

**At the Dojo**

"Guys we need to practise, you know we got a big event coming up and who knows who'll pop up!" Hilary tries to encourage the guys to beyblade but in this heat; none of them can't even move.

"Why did Kai take off like that?" Tyson mutters, a little pissed that he walked out for the second time this week. _What's up with him? _After having thoughts disturbed by Hilary he looked at her and could tell she was pissed too.

"I don't know," Sighing in desperation she sits down before drinking her water bottle. This day was getting nowhere. Ray stayed indoors in the chilled dojo while Max was enjoying his ice-lolly.

In the corner of Tyson eyes he saw something in the sky; shaking his head thinking it was a hallucination he closed his eyes to look that it was real, he couldn't make out what it was but today that seemed like the most intriguing thing. Sighing he got up and ran to wherever he thought it would be. Hilary looks at Tyson who was now running off until she sighed to take a deep breath and.

"RAY! MAX! Come!" Hilary yells before running after Tyson wondering why he was running somewhere all of a sudden. Behind her Ray and Max joined while Max tried to eat up his ice-lolly and not choke at the same time.

_What is that? Was another question that _ran through Tyson mind.

**Valentina POV**

Looking down I knew I was close to destination but where? Landing somewhere completely random dressed like this is out of the ordinary, I wish I was really falling asleep, I never knew it would turn out this way since I'm in some place that looks like a cartoon land or something. This is just all so weird I never thought something like this could ever happen I mean it's like it's a one in and billion years chance.

Below me I knew I was close to land since everything got bigger… I close my eyes to take the impact of the fall since I know it will hurt.

**Kai POV**

Taking a break I wanted to take a normal walk but end up with fan-girls giggling whenever I walk past, I mean just get along with your own shit. Some of them were even amusing coming in a t-shirt with my face on it and posters to sign, but walking past they got the message… but they still squealed with excitement? What the fuck?

Walking through the park I keep an ear out for anything but no one was in the park today, seems like it's too hot for the kids to come out and play. No kidding, in this weather you can cook an egg on the road. Enjoying the silence and breeze I keep my hands in my pockets keeping my big jacket around my waist since I'm just in a black V-neck-t-shirt and dark grey baggy skinny jeans whilst in some timberlands. Looking at the sky noticing no sun something white was in the sky and moving.

What the? Looking closer I can't make up what that was since it's moving so fast.

**Valentina POV**

Looking down again I notice I was going to land on grass and that will stain my Armani night-dress and I don't want that happening. Falling fast and quick everything was a blur until I closed my eyes to face my hands down to notice I'm keeping myself up until I close my hands to let myself land softly on my knees but where did this smoke appear? And how did I do that?

Looking around the grass feels like grass but it looks all different.

Matter of fact it is hot, but not that hot to make you pass out or anything but I look at my hair that cascaded down my arms and covered me since it was so long lucky me. Yet it was white; with a bit of light blue here and there. Waiting for the smoke to clear up I look around to see anything I can notice. How will l walk around in an outfit like this with no shoes too, people will think of something really bad as well.

Trying to look for anything while I stay seated down I look over to my right to see a white cat polished and clean with no collar, it seemed like a female on how she sat but her green eyes looked at me, before coming closer she snuggles into my lap purring. Giggling I stroke up to know that she trusted me.

**Kai POV**

That white thing from the sky just fell and I'm blatantly the closest to see who? Or what the fuck that thing is until smoke was produced out of nowhere I stand to wait for the smoke to blow away to then smell this intoxicating scent. The breeze blew until I knew what I was looking at. A girl, a women sitting there playing with a white kitten while having the brightest piercing blue eyes I've seen. She seems so innocent full of purity.

Taking in every detail her skin was purely white with colour, her long hair, blue eyes, white dress… she seems like an angel. Angel from the sky… No wait what? It seems she hasn't got a bra on since you could notice something.

"Hey!" I yell to get her attention to see her searching until her eyes fully met mine.

"How did you get here?" That should do it. She sets a confuse face whilst looking at me intently.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Hn.

"Try me."

"Well… you could say I'm from a different dimension… it's like this but more human… I went to bed last night and then I found myself falling through the sky," Replying honestly. _Different, dimension? _ How is that possible?

"Fine, what's your name?" Why am I even caring?

"Valentina." Seems like she hasn't forgotten anything, the cat in her hands just now seems to have just gone.

"Kai." I might just introduce myself then won't I?

"Where am I?" What?

"Don't you know?" She nods a no. This seems no joke.

"You're in Japan… where were you from?" Smirking while I take the sight of her to notice she hasn't got a bad body. Very feminine and full of maturity.

"Japan? Oh my god how am I supposed to go back to Canada?" _Canada? _

"You're living with me." Blurting that out all of a sudden I pass her my jacket to put it on, she grabs it before trying it on while sight of her boobs isn't so bad from up here.

After putting that jacket on it maybe just too big and long on her, it made her look cuter she zipped it up so it wouldn't reveal anything she stands up to notice that she's short, short for a girl but I guess it made her cuter… don't tell this to anyone or I will kill you. Quickly while I picked her up since she hasn't got shoes on. Pulling the hoody on so no one could see her; I started to carry her to take her back to my place to get her changed into at least something covering. She snuggles in my arms to just then look at me.

"What?" Walking through the park to notice people there, until I see Tyson turn from the corner with the other guys. Shit.

"You've got cool eyes." Being sweet are we?

"Yeah thanks, for now shh." Hiding quietly the guys notice me walking, to only earn berserk looks.

"What the?" Max starts until I glare he shuts up.

"Who is she?" Tyson asks. Nosey little bastard.

"None of your business." Walking past them to only get Hilary in my way I halt. Why does she think I'm interested in her?

"Who the fuck is she?!"

* * *

**I'll just leave it there, Well Valentina and Kai met, somehow Valentina came into the world of beyblading but to her it's all new. I was going to continue but decided to leave a certain someone at the end. What do you think? Been planning this for 2 weeks, I was writing it on my iPhone notes page and then in draft and now on word, finally!**

**Oh how is everyone new year? Anything good/bad happen recently? Mine? Boring but exciting if I can use both…**

**Reviews? Favs? Follows? - Ta-ta and take care lovelies! ****~ XOXO**


	2. Envy

**Replies to your reviews! & thank you to these people!**

** petra . dujmovic . 90**

**Sam999 ~ **Aw gee thanks, glad to know that Valentina cuteness is coming in ta use and not her naïve brain, lol I hope you enjoy this chapter and review again and thank you for your other review! X

**Coca-27 ~ **Thanks for the review… oh god babes, thank god that everyone knew that this story was full of cuteness ;) Well I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter and review again. X

**Ms. Essential ~ **You could be right or wrong all down below if you continue reading and your theory will be answered :P again I hope you enjoy this update and review again. X

**Killerex.R21 ~ **Getting Kai out was a little difficult but I'm glad how he actually came up now, anyways enjoy this chappie and please review again! X

**Lullaby-Babii ~ **Haha, thank you, never thought Kai would turn you on like that, haha thanks sweetie… I hope you can review again, lol your review seriously made my day. =D X

**xXFaith.22Xx ~ **Yes, I know, an idea that came out of the un-ordinary, falling through the sky? Who would have thought? Urm, well I hope you will enjoy this chappie and review again! X

**Smile-Chica ~ **You're literally the first person I know to say that you are already prepared for summer, haha that's months away but it's amazing how it's already February right? Thank you for the review. X

**Rebelle Boss ~ **Well then you're going to really enjoy chapter two then aren't ya ;) It's been way too long since we last talked and I'm glad to know that you're back, well then enjoy and hopefully review again babes. X

**XxKhloexX ~ **Your guess will be resolved, and thank you for the review sweetie, I hope you enjoy this chappie and hopefully review again. X

**Mr . Drizzy ~ **Haha thanks, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Timo-14 ~ **Thanks, well then I hope you enjoy this chapter and review again!

**Nicola ~ **Aww thank you honey, I do hope you enjoy this chapter and review your lovely reviews. X

* * *

**Disclaimer: Eh… I still own nothing**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Envy**

**Kai POV**

"Kai! Tell me who is she?!" Hilary asked for the second time and I'm already getting bored with her.

"None, of, your, business." With that being said I walk around and head home whilst walking in a quicker pace to get away from them. Crossing the road to get some weird looks at me ignore them as I head to my apartment.

"Who was she?" Valentina piped up as she raises her hoodie a bit to look up at me.

"A team-member who thinks I like her." Just pissed off by just thinking about it, I walk into the building to take the empty elevator.

"Don't you like her?" She asked as a moment of silence went by.

**Normal POV**

"No, the only way I look at her is just as a team-member and that's it." Valentina looked up at him for a while until she noticed that she was in a beautiful looking apartment. He plopped her on the couch while she landed on her but whilst un-zipping the jacket.

"Wow it's so hot." Using her hand as a flag whist feeling the jacket slide off her shoulders and then around her.

"Yo Kai! You've got not food in here man! You want to get skinny?!" A yell from the kitchen was heard whilst Kai perked up and looked at Valentina before placing a finger for her to shh, getting up he walked down the corridor and turning to his left. Obeying his orders she watched him walk away.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kai answers whilst Valentina watches him lean on the kitchen door with his side, with a stern face Valentina never seen, except when he looked at this blonde boy at the park.

"Urm… making myself home?" The same voice answers back.

"Well you've got your own place and I'm busy." Valentina wondered how he kept up that face.

"What can you be busy with?" He questions. Kai rubs his temples with his manly fingers before sighing as he walks in to hear a sudden slam which Valentina thought was what the fridge was.

"Calm down." That same voice answered back before Valentina wonder.

"You're telling me to calm down? Un-fucking-believable." Kai mutters while he leans on the counter before the other guy chuckles.

"It isn't fucking funny Tala." _Tala? _Valentina repeats to herself before removing herself off the couch while the other two have their own conversation before Valentina appears at the door but timidly covers one side of her body in case to make a runner.

"Whoa." Tala eyes looked up to see a girl walk in, but not only that she was hot, she was super-hot. Her long white and blue hair trailed down to her ankles while she kept a fringe with two longer lengths framing her small delicate face. Kai raises his head before smirking.

Reaching his arm out to gesture with his finger for her to come over to him she did, Kai liked it that she was the one who obeyed him, listened to him and also shutting up when he needed her to and act as if she wasn't there. Tala looks at Kai noticing a difference in his face while she walked in to Kai, nervously seeing Tala while he watched Kai placing her on his lap.

"Valentina, meet Tala, Tala, Valentina." Kai introduced each other while Valentina looked at Kai and then at Tala before smiling at him.

"Hi." Valentina says first.

"Hey, if you don't mind, how did you meet Kai and get him so awe-struck with you?" Tala said all at once as Valentina looked at him a little bit confused.

"Shut the fuck up Tala." Kai bit back before he looked at Valentina.

"Tomorrow we'll go shopping to buy you clothes and do some food shopping." Valentina yawns before nodding.

"Okay, um can I go to sleep because I was supposed to go to sleep before but never managed to." Valentina says before Kai picks her up and carries her to his room while Tala raises his eye-brow to never have ever in his life see Kai treat a girl like princess.

"Thank you Kai." Valentina says while for now she snuggle into Kai neck until he walks into his room and places her gently on the big king-size bed.

"The bathroom is just over there and if you need me just call me or come to me." Kai says as he closes the curtains and grabs the blanket and places it over Valentina while she watches him. _I never had this kind of attention _Valentina thought while she looked at Kai leaving the room before looking at her before he closed the room door. _I never had someone to care about like this _Kai suddenly thought of too while he looked at the back of the door before walking to Tala in the kitchen.

"Well aren't you prince charming." Tala starts.

"Shut up, I think she went through something like us, she had a few scars on her back but they were light and close to gone." Kai mentions before making himself some coffee.

"Damn, but how did you meet her?" Tala asks before making himself a cup.

"Would you believe me if I told you?" Kai asks.

"Maybe?" Tala answers while shrugging his shoulders to turn to Kai.

"She somehow came dropping from the sky, but from another world she says, she said she was from Canada but you wouldn't fall from the sky from Canada, she only told me her name since I asked but I was there when she came." Kai explains while Valentina tosses and turn in the bed, scared to fall asleep and wake up back in her room again she pinches herself before shaking her head, not trusting herself to sleep she quickly gets out of bed and search's for Kai.

"I want to look after her, she seems the on-." Kai gets cut off to see Valentina near the door and then suddenly feel her hugging him. Tala and Kai were tall guys so it looked cute to see Valentina hug him since she was short only at 5'5'' when they were both 6'6''.

"I'm scared to sleep, I'm scared to sleep and then wake up in my room and realise that this was all a dream, and end up going to school the next morning." Confessing it all Tala looks at her to see that she was truly scared to leave this after everything with Kai, they just met and she trusts Kai a lot. Tala looks at Kai to see him a little red before placing arms around her before lifting her up into a hug.

"Then I'll sleep with you, when you wake up I'll be there and you wouldn't have to worry about going to school." Kai said almost sounding like a dad Tala chuckled.

"Well then I'll be off and I'll see you guys later." Tala quickly says before placing his washed cup to the side and walking out of the apartment, finally feeling happy that Kai got himself someone to worry for.

"I'm sorry, you was –." Getting cut off, Kai looks at her face to face to see her intently.

"We got a busy day tomorrow so let's go to sleep." He says while Valentina nods.

"By the way, how old are you?" Kai asks.

"18; turning 19 soon what about you?" Valentina answers and ask while they walk towards the bedroom.

"20, turning 21 soon." He answers as Valentina nods. _2 years _they both suddenly think of while silence played between them.

Getting into bed while Kai quickly changes; he gets into bed before pulling Valentina close to him and on his pillow as she perfectly fits under his jaw.

"What if I go?" She says.

"_You won't, I got you."_

* * *

**AWWW! I hoped that everyone enjoyed this little lovey dovey chapter between Valentina and Kai, made a little chemistry but not much and introducing… TALA! Haha well now that he's introduced, will Valentina stay in the anime or should we say cartoon world? Or go back home? What d'ya think?**

**Reviews? Favs? Follows? – Lol, take care lovelies! ~ XOXO**


End file.
